Cologne
by life-meh
Summary: Harry wasn't sure why he decided to return for a redo of his seventh year. Of course, what Harry had failed to recognise was Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince and Ferret Extraordinaire.


Disclaimer - I do not in any way own Harry Potter or make any profit from it even if I wish I did.

 **SOMEWHERE; ANYWHERE**

Harry wasn't sure why he decided to return for a redo of his seventh year. Ron had rushed off to the auror ranks as soon as Kingsley offered him the opportunity. He'd considered the idea that he had returned only for Hermione and his studies. Another thought that entertained his mind was Ginny, but both knew that there was nothing between them, at least not any more.

He had thought of many things over the month and a half to explain his choice, but nothing, not even the war seemed like a good enough answer. Although many students returned, the school didn't feel the same. Professor McGonagall had a haunted look in her eyes and every corner Harry turned, death was still fresh in his mind.

Of course, what Harry had failed to recognise was Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince and Ferret Extraordinaire.

 **CHARMS CLASSROOM**

Draco sat stiffly on the left-hand side of the classroom. Flitwick stood on his tower of books, flicking his wand across his body showing the eighth years the movement of the Bubble-Head charm. Harry Potter sat hunched across from Draco, his pen scraping across the parchment as he attempted to keep up. Draco's parchment was blank, his quill sat delicately next to his wand. He sat with his arms crossed and took in the scent of the room.

Parchment, ink, ridiculously girly perfume, Goyle; he really needs to explain what a shower was to him, mint and Harry sodding Potter.

 _Why the hell does Potter smell like that?_ He focuses on the breeze wafting through the window behind Potter and silently screams. Nothing annoys him more than Potter's ruddy face, or his attitude or his writing or God forbid his bloody smell.

His eyes narrow and glare at Potter's quill, how dare he? He was a terrible writer, it all looked like chicken scratch. Moving up his body to his face, Draco watches him lift his left hand up and push his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

 _He should really get that fixed._ Draco thought softly before scolding himself. He watches Harry lick his lips and occasionally glance towards Flitwick. God dammit Potter.

Draco knew he had to do something. Potter was the most annoying and unobservant person on earth. He could just imagine him tripping down the stairs or falling off his broom. Draco winced. _Why should the Golden Boy hurting himself matter to me?_

He imagines Harry's bright green eyes open with fright as he fell of his broom and has a sudden urge to look up and make sure he is okay. Of course, when he does, Potter is still there scratching his quill, as unrefined as ever.

 _Unbelievable._

Etiquette was something Draco himself had being taught from an early age and Potter was tipping off his radar of completely stupid. _We'll need to fix that for any future dinne-_ Draco stops suddenly. What. The. Bloody. Hell.

Draco Malfoy was not crushing on Harry Potter, Boy Wonder and Gryffindor to boot. No Bloody way.

Harry is having a dilemma. Draco Malfoy is said dilemma. He wasn't sure who let the ferret back into Hogwarts but now he was causing problems. Harry supposes that even if Malfoy wasn't doing anything, occupying his thoughts was a problem enough.

Now sitting across him in Charms was really messing with his head. He could see the stiffness of Malfoy's frame, as if on guard, expecting to be attacked at any moment. He could almost imagine Malfoy's foot twitching, ready to run.

He tried to keep his head down. He could feel the eyes of Malfoy on him. A small shiver went up his spine but he continued to keep his head down, trying as best he could to ignore Draco Malfoy.

 _Can you stop bloody staring?_ Harry wasn't alright. Malfoy wasn't letting up. He lifted his eyes from the parchment below and met the grey eyes across the room.

Draco wasn't prepared for Potter to lift his eyes. _Bloody hell._ He realises that he had been caught, staring at Potter. He tries to look away but all he could do was continue staring into the emerald green eyes that had caught him.

He could imagine standing up, stalking across the room and grabbing Potter by the collar; bring their lips togeth- _No._

The feeling of pure embarrassment courses through him and he lowers his head, a faint blush across his cheeks. Draco wasn't sure what is wrong with him, but he is sure that Harry Potter has something to do with it, so answers were what he was going to get.

And Draco Malfoy always gets what he wants.

Harry watches Malfoy duck his head and lowered his eyes as well. The emotions he feels weighs his body down heavily. He wants to see that blush again. He wants to see him smile and laugh, especially for him and Harry would be damned if he didn't.

Harry groans in despair. He's finally figured out why he returned to only a place that reminded him of death, and Draco Malfoy seemed to be at the heart of it.

 **2** **ND** **FLOOR CORRIDOR**

Draco isn't sure how to approach Potter; or what to say. _I can't just walk up and say, 'what the bloody hell are you doing to my head Potter?'_ He decides that the best option is to just wing it.

Stalking up to Potter with all the aristocracy that he maintains, he holds out his hand to him. Draco isn't sure whether this is a good idea, but it's the only one he's got.

"I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Draco keeps his hand up, hoping not to be rejected. The fear that he holds unable to be seen, he keeps his face schooled into a mask. Hesitantly he sees Potter reach for his hand. A small voice in the back of his mind rejoice at the simple fact that he, Harry Potter is willing to accept any form of friendship with a former death eater.

"I'm Harry. It's nice to meet you Draco." Potter's, Harry's hand grasps Draco's. A soft sigh of relief exits him, and he closes his eyes taking a deep breath.

"Thank you, Potter."

"It's Harry. Just Harry." Potter lets his hand go. Draco smiles briefly and looks down at the slightly shorter male. Harry's scent surrounds him, and he can't help but lean down and whisper into his ear.

"You smell like you're still in third year, Harry. Get some new cologne."

Harry can't believe that Draco Malfoy of all people had just said that to him. Getting over his shock he grins crookedly and looks up at Draco's face.

"Are you going to test me, Draco?" He can't help but jokingly sneer out.

"Watch me Potter."

Harry smiles wide and watches Draco Malfoy stalk down the hall towards the great hall. Bring it on Malfoy. Bring. It. On.

 **GRYFFINDOR 8** **TH** **YEAR DORMS**

Harry looks down at bottle in his hand. Neville gave it to him. He hopes that it will be enough to throw Draco for a loop. It's sweeter than the musky cologne he has been wearing since, well, he doesn't even know.

The fresh day lays ahead, Harry wonders where he can corner Draco. He applies the cologne to the base of his neck, wrists and behind the ears, grabs his bookbag and sails out the dorms intent to spend as much time at the Gryffindor table before double Transfiguration as he can.

 **TRANSFIGURATION CLASSROOM**

Draco sits behind Harry. He watches the messy head of hair bow as Harry writes on the parchment. He focusses on Harry's scent. Unlike yesterday, the musky scent is gone and all he can smell is a sweeter, unappealing scent.

 _Did he really have to choose that cologne?_ Draco isn't sure but he misses the old scent.

 **5** **TH** **FLOOR CORRIDOR**

Draco doesn't expect to be cornered on his way to Ancient Runes. Harry pulls him into an alcove.

"Do you want something Potter?" Draco raises a brow. Arms cross and his foot tapping almost impatiently. He really needs to get to Ancient Runes.

"It's Harry. And what do you think?" He says in his Gryffindorish way.

Draco scrunches his nose and shakes his head. The sweet aroma making him feel faint in the head. _How Harry thought this was better is a mystery._

"It's worse. Did you steal it from Longbottom or something?" Draco can tell by the duck of Harry's head and the faint blush that that is exactly where he got it from. He can't help but let a chuckle out at the Golden Boys embarrassment.

"It's not funny. Wait till tomorrow. I'll get you then." And Draco stops laughing. He doesn't want to hear Harry upset. Before he can say anything Harry storms out of the alcove and away from Draco Malfoy.

 _Well I've done it now._

Harry isn't sure what his problem is. Actually, he is. Draco bloody Malfoy. Why didn't he like the new cologne. Harry wants to beat Draco, no matter how much he likes him. He wants to know what Malfoy finds most appealing and to show him that he's wrong.

He makes his way down the stairs, suddenly a candle is lit and Harry takes off running towards the dungeons.

 _Watch me win this Malfoy._

 **THE GREAT HALL**

The next day Harry sits down and the Gryffindor Table a new scent applied to him. He notices the people leaning in to smell him and smiles secretly to himself. He waits for Hermione to show by piling his plate with breakfast and watches the Slytherin table for Draco.

In his intent staring he doesn't notice the body slide into the seat next to him.

"Harry. What new cologne are you wearing?" He snaps out of his focus and looks at Hermione. He can't help but smile down at the bookworm. Soft whiskey eyes look up at him. He looks back at the Slytherin table to see Draco sit down. Smiling he stands up.

"Sorry Hermione. Chat later?"

And then he runs off.

Draco doesn't expect for Harry to approach the Slytherin table. He isn't prepared to deal with Harry Potter this early in the morning.

"Draco. How do I smell?" One simple question. Not a simple answer. He doesn't expect to like what he smells but he takes a deep breath, breathing in the scent.

Nothing.

"You smell like you did before. Nothings changed." He smirks. He watches Harry's face morph into one of surprise, obviously not expecting Draco to say that.

"The same? Are you sure?"

"Positive Potter." He watches the bewildered expression on Harry's face become more indent. He listens, hoping for him to say something or go away.

"That's impossible."

"What's impossible?" Draco isn't sure anymore. The confidence he had only a minute earlier is lost. _Maybe he's tricking you._

"That I smell the same. I used Amortentia as my cologne this morning." Oh. Draco is screwed. At least that is what his mind is telling him. His secret infatuation with Harry was meant to be exactly that, a secret.

"Oh."

"What is this Draco? What's going on?" Draco can't say anything anymore. He doesn't need to. Obviously, the Boy Wonder does have some brains. Instead he stands and looks down at Harry. Bright, wide green eyes look up at him.

All he can do is step closer to him. Draco wraps one arm around Harry and uses the other one to tip Harry's chin up. Slowly he lowers his head. And then they're kissing. The Slytherin Prince pulls the Gryffindor Golden Boy into his body. Harry tangles his hands into Draco's hair and one word echoes through both their heads.

 _Finally._

Okay, so obviously it's somewhat short but I'm going with it. I got this idea off an Instagram post by **drarry_and_malec** so I guess I should include that. It was originally a tumbr post by **clracomalfoy** , so I should include that too.

Anyways hope you enjoyed this somewhat crappy oneshot.


End file.
